


Hard Truths

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Gap Filler, No Slash, Season/Series 03, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-21
Updated: 2006-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Hours after the party finally ended, once the dark had settled over Pittsburgh and his mother had finally stopped fussing over him and his rapidly bruising eye, Michael had time to think.





	Hard Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Hours after the party finally ended, once the dark had settled over Pittsburgh and his mother had finally stopped fussing over him and his rapidly bruising eye, Michael had time to think. 

It hurt like a son of a bitch – who knew Brian could hit like that? – but Michael refused to feel sorry for himself. He knew he deserved it, even before he said it, he knew something was coming back at him, full force. 

He hadn't expected it to be Brian's fist though, but again, he'd had it coming. 

He'd hated Justin for so long before and it'd been easy – too easy – to slip back into old habits. He was Michael Charles Novotny, best friend of Brian Kinney and no one – especially not some ungrateful little shit who didn't see a good thing when it was right in front of him – was allowed to hurt him while Michael was around. 

The fact that Justin was probably hurting just the same – if not more, for a longer period of time – hadn't registered. He said what he'd said because at the time, he'd felt it. 

How anyone could have Brian, and then _leave_ him for some pathetic violin player of all things was beyond Michael's comprehension. 

He went a bit too far saying that Brian should've just left Justin lying there after the bashing though. Much too far. But he'd been hurt by Justin's rejection of Brian, and as the best friend, he felt it was justified. 

Brian's numerous tries to shut him up hadn't worked and the punch had been a reaction to his words. Michael doubted Brian had even had time to realise what he was about to do, before he did it, it'd all happened so fast. 

And now Brian was pissed at him, his mother was pissed at Brian, and everyone else were confused as to what had really happened. 

"That asshole," his mother muttered as she put away the remains of dinner. "Always knew he was trouble. Hitting my son, after all we've done for him." 

Michael looked down at the table top, ashamed. Brian was his best friend, and he was already hurting enough over Justin leaving him, even if he didn't want to admit it. He didn't need everyone thinking he was a complete jerk who went around hitting his best friend for no reason. Brian had always had his back and taken the blame if the two of them got into trouble. Now it was Michael's turn to set things straight with his mother. Brian deserved that, at least. 

"Ma," Michael began, pausing as Debbie turned around and looked at him. "I deserved it," he admitted. 

Debbie shook her head. "No one deserves to get punched honey." She turned back to the fridge. "And you should stop making excuses for that no good so called friend of yours." 

"No, Ma. I really deserved it," Michael insisted. "I said some pretty bad things."At his mother's doubtful look, he pressed on. "I called Justin some bad names and despite the fact that he continuously told me to shut up, I said that I thought it hadn't been worth saving Justin's life and that Brian should've just left him lying there after the bashing." 

The silence that followed was deafening. At some point, Michael had looked back down at the table top, ashamed and afraid to meet his mothers eyes as he revealed what'd truly happened. He could count on one hand the times his mother had been genuinely pissed or upset with him, and he had a feeling this incident had just made it to the very top of the list. This would be the second item to be added to that list in the same amount of days, and again, it was about Brian and Justin. 

"Michael."

The way his mother breathed his name made him flinch. As he met her eyes, he wished he hadn't. The look on her face. Michael hoped with all his heart that he'd never see it again. She looked heart broken, as if she couldn't believe her son – her only son, not counting Brian – could be so cruel, so callous. 

"I'm sorry." 

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to." 

And that was that. Without another word, she left the kitchen. Michael could hear her go up the stairs and a second later, her bedroom door open and close. He sat, dejected, at the kitchen table for a few moments before rising with a sigh. 

He might as well go to his store and pretend to be productive as he thought of how he should apologise to Brian. That would be easy. Hell, if he knew Brian well enough – and he did – Brian would be coming to him and in his own way apologise for hitting him. That was the thing about being Brian Kinney's best friend. 

And maybe he should apologise to Justin as well, but then he'd have to tell him what he'd said and that would be all kinds of bad that Michael didn't want to get into. It was bad enough that he'd already told the younger man to get out of all of their lives – resulting in him quitting his job and his mother's disappointed looks once she found out. 

No. What Justin didn't know wouldn't hurt him. 

Michael ignored the little voice inside his head that pointed out that if he'd applied the same philosophy to Justin and Brian's relationship in the first place, they might've still been together. 

 


End file.
